


First night

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [100]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	First night

  
**players only. takes place during the second part of their honeymoon, on a guided hike in Nepal, late December 2013. a couple of days after[they arrive in Kathmandu](https://antony-starr.dreamwidth.org/13557.html).**

_warnings: none_

"I am so fucking thankful we broke our boots in," Antony says, slipping into his sleeping bag - which, since their tent is pitched near several other groups, is separated from Stephen's - his coat rolled into a make-shift pillow and shoved under his head. "Did you see that one guy's feet?"

"How the hell is he going to cope tomorrow?" Stephen shakes his head, "Yeah at least I have my own Man of Action who knew what to expect huh?" he reaches out to touch Antony's face. It's been an exhilarating if exhausting day.

Antony grins at that and brushes a kiss across the tips of Stephen's fingers. "It's been a while since I've done hiking like this," he admits. "Some of these hills?" He just shakes his head. He's more used to tramping through jungle.

"I'm just thinking about all those calories we ingested over Christmas, and how we're burning every single bastard one of them off," Stephen chuckles at that. "I have that pleasant ache I get after a really tough workout."

"Yeah. Me too," Antony agrees. "Wish we didn't have to do the separate sleeping bags though," he murmurs, turning onto his side and leaning over to plant a kiss on Stephen's mouth. "It's a damn good thing we're spending time at Cit after this."

"We'll survive a few nights like this, it's not like we're not with each other all day and night is it?" Stephen slips his hand around Antony's neck to keep him close, the words whispered against his husband's mouth. "And yeah, m'looking forward to that, to being able to not have to censor myself."

"Especially on our honeymoon," Antony murmurs, staying close, kissing Stephen again. "Although we got a great guide. I'm sure he's figured us out but he doesn't seem to care, which is good."

"We've behaved," Stephen points out. "Haven't given anyone any reason to question us, not going to either."

"Of course not," Antony says, leaning back a little. "Besides which, another day of half-washing in cold water and you're gonna want to move me to another tent, never mind sleeping bags." He laughs.

"So true," Stephen nods, just about maintaining a straight face. "You do get a little... ripe after exercise." He has to bite down on the inside of his mouth.

Antony playfully punches him in the shoulder. "Just remember - I'm keeping track and in Goa, your ass is mine."

"It always is, and I get the feeling what you have planned for me... I could bitch at you all I like and it couldn't get worse," Stephen snorts, he rolls onto his back and tugs his sleeping bag up, tucking one arm under his head.

Antony laughs. "True," he says, settling down on his coat-pillow. "I guess we'd better get some sleep," he says, stifling a yawn before he reaches for the lantern-flashlight they have set up and turns it off. "Love you."

"I love you too darling man," Stephen murmurs in reply, his eyes closed, it might not be the most comfortable place he's ever laid his head, but Stephen's so damned tired he's asleep moments later.


End file.
